


Let Us Play a Little Longer

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal sees Will again at the Norman Chapel, wondering if it’s time to resolve things between Will and himself, yet he hesitates.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	Let Us Play a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Primavera. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

I could hear the low, seductive cadence of Will’s voice speaking to Abigail of me, even if her presence is debatable. Nothing would please me more than to see this church collapse. And I believed it would please God, too. 

For a moment the church trembled. Dust fell onto Will’s hand. He gazed at it, terror flicking in his brilliant green eyes. Was he doing it? Or was it simply his vivid imagination, reaching out to obscure reality?

Oh, Will. How little you understand or value yourself. You have a far better grasp of me, of my nature than your own, but even that’s not complete. Perhaps I’m curious what would happen if this church collapsed, but I also love the serene beauty of this place. I want to share it with you along with my vision of you. Your life is far more precious to me than it’s ever been to yourself, no matter how often I’ve taken life from others. 

I wonder if it would be different to take a life as precious to me as yours, yet I hesitate. I hesitate with you like I’ve hesitated with no one else. I came to give you a valentine of ripped flesh and dripping blood. I brought Il Monstro back to life in the Norman Chapel, awakening everyone’s fears. Candle after candle I lit in the catacombs, knowing you’d descend into their darkness, drawn by your empathy, instinct, and curiosity. Perhaps even love for me if my feelings aren’t unrequited. I doubt you would have come if they were.

The eternal game of chase feels like it’s coming to an end as it must. Nothing worth having is truly eternal. Nor is anyone worth pursuing. 

Even so I search for excuses to let it play out a little longer. A gesture, a glance, or perhaps a few words. 

Say the words, Will. Let us play a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> The lines about nothing pleasing Hannibal more than to see the church collapse and Hannibal thinks it would please God, too were in Primavera.


End file.
